


just another drop off

by xeternalsunshine



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeternalsunshine/pseuds/xeternalsunshine
Summary: Beth and Rio attempt to do a pill drop "How much longer are we going to wait?"





	just another drop off

**Author's Note:**

> yeah more fluff..

"How much longer are we going to wait?".

The buyers wanted the car dropped off by a nearby park instead of their usual house. Beth didn't catch all the call, but they mentioned Detroit Police driving around their neighborhood. Not taking any risks, they planned to wait until the dealers pulled up to exit the car. They didn't need police finding their fingerprints, or the stash of pills hidden in the airbags.

"I bet everyone on the block already knows it's a drug house" Ruby was probably right, she always had a sixth sense for shady situations.

They were already forty minutes late, and the car had no heat.

She made the mistake of leaving the house only in a thin red blouse. The drop was supposed to be quick, so she didn't think to grab a jacket. Thoughts of warm weather and thick sweaters filled her mind, what she wouldn't do to be back in Rio's car with the heat on full blast.

"We wait till they show".

Twenty more minutes pass before she started to shiver. They were now one hour late, and Beth made a mental note that if these drug dealers wanted more, they would pay double for this pain and suffering.

"Have they at least messaged you?. I don't think they want their product".

"They'll show, damn ma you turning blue".

"Funny" Beth rolled her eyes, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

She heard a rustling to her left. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rio taking off his jacket. It was just now occurring to her he was more prepared for the fall weather than she was.

"Here" he held it out over the console.

"Thanks".

Beth put on the jacket and instantly felt warmer, it even smelt like him. She tried not to think about it, but it was hard not to when they were always within inches of each other.

Deep down she liked that Annie or Ruby wouldn't be able to recognize the scent of his cologne.

_"Beth that dress looks amazing, and that veil" she saw Ruby's smile in the mirror._

_"I still can't believe you and gang friend"._

_Beth ran her hands down the dress playing with a few of the ruffles._

_"We've been through so much, he makes me so happy" ._

"Mama wake up".

She felt a couple shakes to her arm and slowly opened her eyes. Her head was uncomfortably resting on his shoulder "oh sorry".

"It's cool, you were talking in your sleep".

Beth rubbed her eyes, releasing a yawn. She never remembered her dreams, yet that one had been on repeat for days. It was never exactly the same; sometimes she would try on wedding dresses, other times they would be on a family camping trip. The one constant in all the dreams was her saying Rio made her happy.

"What did I say?".

"Nothin I didn't know already".

She waited hoping he would tell her. Did he know how she felt this entire time?.

"Cupcakes, you said cupcakes" he lied.

It was a little brighter out, hours must have passed. She didn't even remember falling asleep. 

"How long was I out?".

"Bout two hours, couldn't move my arm for the last thirty" he chuckled.

Beth looked around, no buyers were in sight. "no show?".

"Nah, texted they on the way".

Beth nodded, this was the most exhausting drop off yet. She was glad Dean took the kids for the weekend, going home to four kids running around the house after this would be a nightmare.

"Sleep, I'll wake ya when they show".

She shook her head pulling the jacket closer to her face, her hands disappeared inside the sleeves.

"Do you want this back? aren't you cold?" she looked over to the drivers seat to see he was just in a black t-shirt.

"Nah Keep it, looks better on you anyway" He reached over to brush a strand of hair from her face.

She drifted back to sleep.

_...for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part_

_I do._


End file.
